Steorra
Angels were created by the goddess Solis. They represent perfection, purity and light. In the beginning, they were intentionally created to worship, protect and serve Solis. They were also meant to govern and protect celestial realms, as well as protect and guide humanity. However, they were soon given other roles which included fighting demons, cleansing Annessfare during the Divine Cleanse, and keeping the world in order. Biology Reproduction Angels do have the ability to reproduce normally (via intercourse) but don't because marriage, love, and sex are all strictly prohibited in angelic societies. There is also no need for them to reproduce in such a manner because angels aren't birthed for the creation and/or continuation of a family but rather to serve Solis. This dark truth adds to the already lacking sense of significance and individuality that angels seem to have. Angels are created by the goddess in a Chapel, more specifically a Birthing Chapel. There, they first take the appearance of a strange floating ball of light before eventually morphing into a humanoid shape of a full grown (adult) angel. Angels are born naked and are usually given a piece of cloth to wear by priests working in the respective chapel before being transported to a nearby room where they can get proper clothing. Perhaps another reason as to why angels do not reproduce sexually is because there is no impending need to keep their race alive. Normal angels are practically immortal, with some living for over hundreds of thousands of years. From what it seems, unlike other seemingly immortal races such as vampires, angels do not depend on magic to live long. In fact, their incessant existence seems to be the result of being birthed from the already mentioned strange light. This light seems to be a divine energy created or emitted by the goddess herself, which is not only the core of every existing planetary body (e.g. Annessfare and its three suns) but probably the mana that permits the use Holy Magic. Considering how powerful Holy Magic is, along with how long Annessfare and its suns have existed, it is possible that this energy does indeed explain the immortality that angels have. Culture Angels are portrayed as kind, honest, forgiving, loyal and wise - when in reality, they are perfectionists who blindly follow their goddess. Angels are brainwashed into believing that absolute perfection and purity is the only thing of importance and that obtaining it is the only way to live a harmonious and happy life. Furthermore, they are taught that the only way to obtain their desired perfection is by respecting and obeying the goddess Solis no matter what. As a result, angels especially make sure to conform to the norms which Solis has deemed correct, and carry out whatever divine duties are assigned to them. Additionally, they throw away their sense of individuality, as well as their personal aspirations, beliefs, and desires since it could potentially inhibit their ability to become perfect. Any other thing that may hinder their path to perfection is also banned. This includes romantic relationships since love is an emotion that has been proven to make even the best of people commit "sinful" actions. Sex is also banned since it can induce lustful tendencies that angels detest. As a result, most angels are never taught about love or sex, and if they are, they are told that it is disgusting and painful. Opinions about the angelic race are known to be quite divisive. On one hand, there are races who think angels are the pinnacle of power and purity. As such, they obey and even fear angels. On the other hand, there are races who believe angels are beyond hypocritical. This is a fair assumption to make since angels do indeed have contradicting policies and values. For example, murder is considered to be the worst sin by many (if not all) angels. However, angels have no problem committing racial genocide if they're goddess says that they should, which is basically what happened during the Divine Cleanse. This further reinforces how obsessed angels are with Solis, and how they'd blindly follow her every command without thinking twice about the social and moral repercussions. Now, it would be one thing if angels were hypocritical, however, it would be another story if they decided to constantly shove their views in everyone's faces. Unfortunately, this is exactly what they do. Angels seem deaf to the actual stupidity of their perfectionist values, commonly seeing absolutely no problem with their rather unrealistic goals and contradicting ethics, and in fact, think that people who don't adhere to their way of thinking are the unreasonable ones. To them, anything or anyone that opposes their views deserves absolutely no respect. In fact, any action that disobeys the many rules Solis created is considered a repulsive transgression against divine law. In angelic societies, anyone who commits these transgressions is usually banished. For example, in Heaven, disobedient angels face immediate and permanent expulsion that may also result in their transition to a demonic form. Religion Angels worship Solis, the goddess of light. They usually call her "The Goddess" as opposed to simply Solis, as to infer that she is the one true goddess. Worshippers of Solis may call each other "Children of the Sun", though this term is only used to describe her angelic followers since angels were actually created by Solis. Priests are held up to a higher standard than any of the other worshippers of Solis. They are high ranking religious officials who oversee everything regarding worship in angelic societies. They can be found all over Heaven but are mostly located in the Second Sphere hanging out with chancellors. Appropriately enough, both priests and chancellors are usually Dominion angels and have close connections to the government of Heaven. There are many things angels do to show their admiration for Solis. They pray, preferably early in the morning so that they can do it in the face of the rising sun. Although sometimes angels do pray during the sunset, and when they do, they usually thank Solis for all the positive things they would've experienced during the day. Sunbathing is also considered to be a religious practice according to angels despite the fact it's more of a mundane action done to acquire tanned skin. The reason why it's considered to be religious might be because the sun is considered sacred in most angelic societies, meaning that lying in the sun for a prolonged period of time (sunbathing) would also be considered sacred. The number of angels who pray and sunbathe gradually increases during the Sun Festival, which is an important religious holiday held in angelic societies. The Sun Festival, as its name suggests, is a festival revolving around the three suns of Annessfare (Solaris, Oriana, and Arunika) which are said to be created by the goddess Solis. During the Sun Festival, angels come together to dance, sing, and praise the goddess along with her suns. Besides the aforementioned praying and sunbathing, activities commonly undertaken during the Sun Festival include eating Sól Cakes and drinking Dusk Wine. Architecture 'Dress' Cuisine Angelic cuisine isn't quite exciting since angels don't actually need to eat, therefore they don't really need to develop unique foods that satisfy their taste buds. Not to mention, eating is linked to gluttony, which is considered to a sin in angelic societies. However, for the sake of worship, angels do eat certain clean ''foods. Keep in mind the word ''"clean" is used to infer that the food is pure and cleans one's mind or body, rather than it's actually clean from bacteria. Though that isn't to say the food isn't washed and carefully prepared before eating. When angels do eat, it's usually a wholesome home-cooked meal, since angels detest the idea of eating at a restaurant. They believe that if they eat at a restaurant, impure hands may prepare their meal, and when they eat, they'll ingest the impure energy. Angels also hate foods that are high in carbohydrates, salt and sugar. Furthermore, they don't eat processed food and fatty meats. As one could imagine, this is the exact reason why food made by a human never really tastes good to them. On the other hand, angels love foods that are rich in fruits and vegetables, utilize little oil, and contain a fair amount of red meat. As such, they love elven cuisine and are particularly addicted to some of the treats fairies eat too. Some special angelic foods include: *'Gingerberry Salad: This is a simple salad glazed with a light sauce made out gingerberries. *'Sól Cake: A sól cake is a scrumptious sun-shaped cake made out of flour, salt, and a bit of sugar. It is made on a pan and in an oven. This gives the cake a crunchy texture as well as a slightly crisp taste. As for drinks, angels are usually fine with water, but they don't have a problem with fruit juice. They also drink alcohol from time to time, nevertheless, they detest the idea of getting drunk. When they do drink liquor, it's usually Dusk Wine. Dusk Wine, while named and inspired by angelic culture, is brewed by Satyrs and brought to Heaven by ophanim angels. Language Literature Angels love to read, but probably the most important piece of literature they read is the Sollibrum. This is a religious book that contains information about the goddess needed for worship. Symbols Possibly the most prominent symbol in angelic culture is the sun. This is because of the similarities the sun, or rather the three suns, have with Solis - the goddess angels so love and praise. The sun symbolizes her radiant light and her ability to permit life on any planet, as without it, there would be no life in Annessfare. As a result, the sun is incorporated into angelic clothing, architecture and even food. It can also be found on book covers, in art, and other prospects of angelic culture. Relations Angels relate with the other races of Annessfare in many ways. For one, they can be very judgmental and often scorn the behaviour of other races, since it almost always opposes their beliefs. However, this does not account for all of the races. For example, angels seem to let the sinful behaviour of mankind go since they believe humanity is a simple-minded race that could never possibly understand how bad their actions are. Either way, there is one similarity that all angels share when relating to any race, and that is their holier-than-thou attitude. Angels constantly proclaim to be self-righteous beings of perfection who always do the "right thing", and feel the need to insistingly rub this in everyone's faces, making them much more of a pushover than the vampires or elves. Unsurprisingly, this frustrates relaxed races such as Satyrs as well as energetic races such as Centaurs, since neither enjoy being told what to do, which is essentially what angels do when they show-off. As a matter of fact, anytime an angel says something condescending like, "At least I'm more virtuous", it's almost always synonymous with them saying, "You should be more virtuous." That said, most angels don't hide their impugnation under rude statements. Instead, they'd just say it bluntly. Some would do this out of anger and malice towards another race's lifestyle. Others will do it under the guise of wanting to help the race change their ways. Though the way they go about this makes them seem less of a person who wants to help, but rather more of a person who wants to completely rewrite a race's entire culture simply to suit their point of view. Normally, races that highly value individualism tend to hate angels the most since they disagree with the idealistic nature that most angels have. This is why demons and angels have possibly the worst relations in the entire of Annessfare, even when compared to that of humans and vampires which is already pretty bad. Meanwhile, races that are very simple minded and easy to manipulate (e.g. lamias), are very close to angels since they conform to most angelic beliefs and norms. 'Demon' Demons are the natural enemies of angels. Rebels at heart, the demons were never created by the gods but are instead the result of rebel angels being banished from celestial realms such as Heaven and being stripped of their divine power. This leaves them with nothing but a body engulfed in darkness and infernal power. That said, it was implied in the Nathair Arc that demons were never as rebellious as they are now. In fact, back in the Ancient Order, all demons wished for was to be left alone so that they could live their lives free of social conformities. They never fought the angels, even after being wrongfully banished from their homes in Heaven or Elysium. Instead, they decided to settle down in Hell and find a way to survive in their new conditions. Alas, angels could not leave them be. The mere thought of having to share Annessfare with beings as imperfect as demons was just too much for angels to handle. So after their hateful opinions were validated by Solis' request to commence the Divine Cleanse - they didn't hesitate to attempt killing out the entire demon race via genocide. The Divine Cleanse is described to be the turning point for the demon race since, after it, demons got a lot more vengeful and conniving. They strove to fight the angels and stand up for what they believed in no matter what. This is what lead to centuries of conflict between the demons and angels, as well as countless battles and even the infamous Holy War. As of now, relations between angels and demons have yet to be improved. In fact, some could argue that it's gotten worse! According to certain rumours, demons are planning a tactical assault on Heaven. In turn, angels are also constantly attacking demon settlements. Their efforts have increased ever since the Holy War because they want to take back Wonderland, the Arctic Plains and certain parts of the Southern Region - all of which are places that demons currently have full control of. 'Lamia' 'Satyr' 'Kitsune' 'Hakutaku' 'Nephilim' Government Angelic governments are very theocratic, meaning that people rule in the name of religion. This is because all of the rules and beliefs the government has, as well as the rules they reinforce in the society their ruling over, are all based off of the goddess. The King The king, more appropriately known as the king of angels, is thought to be the most powerful angel in all of Annessfare. As the title suggests, the king is a busy angel who not only rules over the angelic race, but each and every celestial nation. This of course includes Heaven and Elysium. *'Lucifer (Former King): '''Lucifer (aka The Morning Star) was a powerful seraphim angel who was said to be the closest to Solis. Nicknamed after his radiant glow, which is said to be akin to the divine light Solis produces, Lucifer is said to be one of the brightest angels of his kind - shining like a radiant star, even during the day when most stars would be masked by the light of the suns. Lucifer was respected, and he too respected the goddess. However one day, he "opened his eyes", and realized that he no longer wanted to serve Solis. He even sought to reform the angelic race by overthrowing Solis. When Solis heard, she was furious. As expected, she banished Lucifer from Heaven and even went as far as to strip him of his divine light - turning him into the first ever demon. It is said that she threw him off of the first sphere of Heaven, which resulted in him hitting Annessfare's surface so hard, he broke through it and landed deep within the planet, thus creating Hell. *'Metatron:' Metatron, the new king of angels, is a powerful seraphim angel known for his arrey of colorful wings as well as his equally vibrant personality. Unlike Lucifier, Metatron fully accepted his role as king and was fully subserviant to Solis. He is also incredibly wise, cunning and maybe even a bit egotistical. '''The Seven Archangels' Military Angels don't really have an actual army to begin with. For the most part, angels depend on powers and cherubim for protection, with power angels protecting celestial realms and cherubim protecting Solis. However, if the world of Annessfare is seriously being threatened by something deemed a danger by them, their goddess, or another high ranking race - the angels will come together to form the Angelic Army. The Angelic Army is large, swift, and expectedly powerful. With numerous soldiers performing various tasks, the army is very skilled in varietal combat, which makes them harder to fight. All angels have an already decided position in the army. So when it's time to fight, they're given specific orders by the king to assign to their given station and await battle commands. Any disagreement with this order is considered treason against the army and king, and may result in possible banishment from Heaven. Commander Commanders, as one could expect, are angels who command and manage the Angelic Army, or at least a division of it. Division Commanders, as in angels who run divisions, constantly change depending on the situation. On the other hand, the Army Commander, as in the angel who actually controls the army, never changes. 'Artisans' Artisans ''are angels who have the ability to create items, weapons or armour out of light, pure energy, or nothing at all. These angels create the entire itinerary for the angelic army, so other angels can conserve their mana for battle. '''Striker' Strikers ''are angels who specialize in offence. These are usually powers or cherubim, and they are extremely powerful and aggressive in nature. Equipped with equally destructive weapons, these angels mercilessly cut away at their enemies and make sure that any threat being fought is completely eradicated no matter what. 'Defender' ''Defenders ''are the exact opposite of strikers since they specialize in defense. These angels have abilities that aren't destructive but offer protection or treatment needed in a war. This includes creating holy barriers, exorcising demons or healing injured soldiers. '''Mediator' Mediators are angels who try to calm enemies. Mediators are usually used to bring possessed individuals into a relaxed state so they can naturally fight of the daemon holding them hostage, or allow another angel to assist them. In simpler situations, a mediator may be used to convince the leader of a nation into signing a peace treaty and ending whatever conflict they are currently having with an angels. Mediators use neither defensive or offensive abilities, and instead rely on nothing but their wits, quick thinking and humanity. That said, when caught in a desperate situations, they may have to rely on powers such as Virtue Inducement or Calmness Inducement. Because mediators have to be more understanding and emotionally perceptive, regular angels and sometimes virtues get this position. Seer Seers are angels, preferably ophanim angels, who have abilities that can see into the future. These angels, while not skilled in combat, play a major role in the Angelic Army by providing important information about the enemy and the actions they will take against the angels in the future. Because of seers, the Angelic Army can make tactical decisions that can effortlessly thwart whatever plans the enemy had. Hierarchy (Listed from most to least powerful) First Triad Angels who worship, protect or serve the goddess. * Seraphim * Cherubim * Ophanim Second Triad Angels who govern and protect celestial realms. * Dominions * Virtues * Powers Third Triad Angels who act as the messengers and guardians of humanity. * Principalities * Archangels * Angels Abilities 'Holy Magic' Subspecies * Seraph * Cherub * Ophanim ** Hakutaku * Dominions * Virtues * Powers * Principalities * Archangel * Angel * Nephilim Characters * Kaylee * Alexander * Metatron * Mary * Pahaliah * Cassiel * Raziel * Zadkiel * Chamuel * Raguel * Gabriel * Uriel * Raphael * Jophiel * Michael Trivia * The angels were highly based off of the angels from Christian Angelologyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christian_angelology Category:Races Category:Species Category:Celestial